Rio Ice Bucket Challenge
by Alexriolover95
Summary: The ALS ice bucket challenge performed by the Rio characters and OCs! Credit for the idea goes to veronicatoon7! Rated T for some (birdie) language.
1. Intro and Rules

Hello everyone, here is my very new, fun thing that is also for something very serious.

As you guys know, there is the ALS ice bucket challenge, where someone pours a bucket of ice cold water on him or herself and than challenges others to do it in 24 hours or else they have to donate to fight ALS. (I would do both!)

Anyway…

I thought of this idea after seeing veronica. toon. 7's profile after reading her new Rio story, Aqua Blue (which I suggest you check out!) and seeing that she has actually created an Ice Bucket Challenge for Kingdom Hearts, so I decided to do the same thing with Rio!

However credit still goes to her for the idea!

Continuing…

So I will start this ice bucket challenge thing, with my OC, and then the birds I pick have to respond and do it and then challenge others and so on!

* * *

There are a few rules:

 **. If you are picked, you have to explain how you want your ice bucket challenge performed.**

 **. You have to pick at least one bird after you do the challenge, anyone from the movie characters and OCs' are welcome!**

 **. The info from the first two rules must be in the review section on this, and not in a PM, so it's easier for me.**

 **Also it would help me a lot if after I do your challenge, you PM the people you pick, so we can move this along!**

* * *

I think that's it, so let's start the Rio Ice Bucket Challenge!


	2. Alex (the Scarlet macaw)

**Okay everyone! Let's start the Rio Ice Bucket Challenge!**

* * *

Alex (the Scarlet macaw)

* * *

In a deep part of the Amazon, the sun was shining and the rainforest was alive with the sounds of rushing water and animals as they spent their day doing their normal things.

However in one hollow, a 19 year old Scarlet macaw was doing something very different and new and he turned to the bird made camera pointing at him, held by his mother. He started to speak.

"Hello everyone! As you all birds know, the ALS disease has been going through the Amazon and wrecking havoc with the birds around here. The healers need your help and donations in order to fight the disease and stop more birds from becoming sick."

"To help spread the word, I will be dropping a bucket of…"

"ICE COLD WATER ON YOU!" A female voice shouts.

As soon as the female said that, she poured a bucket of ice cold water on Alex.

Alex was shocked, choked and shivered as the water was very freezing, he was not prepared for the unexpected attack.

"Holy feathers Liz!" Alex shouts at his 21 year old sister. "I was not done!"

"Got you bro!" Liz laughs.

And Alex just ignores her and turns back to the camera.

"So anyway… Yes, the bucket of ice cold water on me, which my sister did already! And after that I have to choose the birds I pick to do this challenge and they have 24 hours to respond or else they have to donate, but seriously do both!"

"So I pick Blu, Tomada (Tomadahawk), Ethan (Slyassassin25), and Ralph (Ralph the Blue Macaw), to do the ALS ice bucket challenge! You guys have 24 hours to respond!"

* * *

 **Note: Wow! My sister sure did give me a surprise! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first ice bucket challenge!**


	3. Ralph

**Okay guys!**

 **Before we start with the next victim of ice cold water, some things to say.**

 **I think everyone who has reviewed so far, has to go back and read the rules again carefully! This is very different from Medieval Adventures!**

 **Also thanks to Ralph the Blue Macaw for accepting the challenge and following the rules as well as allowing me to use his other military macaw OCs'!**

* * *

Ralph

* * *

Meanwhile at a military macaw base in the rainforests around Rio…

"So I pick Blu, Tomada, Ethan, and Ralph, to do the ALS ice bucket challenge! You guys have 24 hours to respond!" A voice from a video says.

The viewer of the video was the blue macaw general Ralph and he was just going through Youtube videos in his office because he was bored and there were no enemies to fight currently. When he heard his name, he brightened up a little.

"Hmmm…" Ralph put his wingtip under his chin. "So Alex wants me to do the ice bucket challenge, well I would rather not, but I will help the cause, maybe I will have everyone else to do it." Ralph smiles.

Little did Ralph know, but three blue macaw kids heard him and set up a plan for Ralph, planning to give him a nasty surprise.

Ralph was walking around the base, trying to find Norman to get everyone at the airfield for his important announcement, he walked through the barracks, mess hall, and firing range, but could not find him.

When Ralph came to the firing range he saw sergeant Sanderson helping a private learn how to clean a jam in a rifle. Ralph came to Sanderson to ask him where Norman was.

"Sergeant!" Ralph shouted to which Sanderson and the private stood up and saluted.

"Yes general!" Sanderson shouted back.

"At ease." Ralph saluted back. "Do you know where I can find Norman?"

"He told me he is taking a nap outside the base in the jungle, sir." Sanderson replied.

"Thanks, and by the way, it's just Ralph." Ralph smiled and went to get Norman.

Ralph went out of the base and started searching for Norman, using a combat knife to cut his way through the foliage as he looked around.

Eventually Ralph found Norman napping against a tree, talking softly in his sleep.

"No more enemies, no more drills, just me and only me." Norman said in his sleep.

Ralph smiled and shouted. "Norman wake up!"

Norman woke and took out his pistol attached to his holster.

"Easy there buddy, it's me." Ralph said.

"Ralph, did you have to wake me?" Norman replied, annoyed.

"Actually yes, I need you to get everyone on the base to the airfield, I have an important announcement to make."

"Fine, but I'm going back to sleep after." Norman replied, sad that his nap was cancelled.

After Norman ordered everyone to airfield and everyone had a seat, Ralph stepped up on a stage to give the big announcement.

"So everyone, there is a big problem in the Amazon, it's the ALS disease and we need to help them. We can do that if everyone here does the ice bucket challenge, now everyone go to the mess hall where there will be…"

But before Ralph could finish, a steady stream of ice cold water came pouring down on Ralph and soaked him completely. Ralph panicked and the water was so cold, he actually started to fly in a frenzy away from everyone.

"Good job kids." Norman said happily at Bia, Carla, and Tiago landed and gave each other highwings.

Bia and Carla carried the bucket of the cold water and dumped it while Tiago held onto a video camera and recorded the whole thing.

Meanwhile Ralph was still flying away and he was so lost and confused that he hit a tree just outside the base's fence. Once he hit the tree he felt himself slide down and his head start spinning as he fell on the forest floor.

Norman, Johnson, Don, Sanderson, Bia, Carla, and Tiago came to him to see if he was alright.

"Quick Ralph, how many talons am I holding up?" Norman asked.

"All three of you are holding up one." Ralph said, dizzy.

"So who do you pick to do the challenge, uncle Ralph?" Tiago asked.

"I pick Roberto to do the challenge." Ralph said, then sighed and finally laid down, his head moving around from side to side.

"I better get him to the hospital." Don said. "Johnson, Sanderson, pick him up."

* * *

 **And so ended another cold, soaked bird of the ALS ice bucket challenge.**


	4. Roberto

**Hey everyone!**

 **Before we start with the next challenge, I would like to say get better to two of our fellow FFN siblings, ShadowFallz and Cyan the hot wing.**

 **Cyan the hot wing has been feeling "under the weather" lately, please check out Nexus the Assassin Macaw's notice on her! And a big thank you to Nexus for sharing the news!**

 **So the next couple of things is going to be for Cyan!**

 **And one more thing! Rules! Look again! I had to bold and underline them! This is the last time I am saying it!**

* * *

Roberto

* * *

Many miles away from the military macaw base in Rio, in the blue macaw tribe, a handsome, tall blue macaw was watching a video on his computer (let's just say that birds use things like computers, cameras, and the internet) and cringed when he heard his name said in the video.

"I pick Roberto to do the challenge." A very dizzy and hurt blue macaw spoke on the video as he then collapsed and laid down.

"Why did it have to be me?" The blue macaw viewer said to himself. "I don't want to embarrass myself."

A few seconds later, a light and dark colored blue macaw female came flying in and landed beside the male bird.

"Hey Roberto." The female said, surprising him completely.

"Cyan!" Roberto shouted. "I was not watching anything!"

"Really? Than why did I hear you being picked for the ice bucket challenge?" She stared at him sternly.

If there was one female Roberto was scared of, it would be his sister Cyan. She had the same kind of tough, independent side Jewel had and Roberto did not like girls who had that kind of behavior, unluckily for him, his sister was one.

"I will not do it." Roberto replied, although he was shaking and scared.

"You have to do it, you been picked." Cyan said as she started going towards her brother with a deadly stare.

"No way!" Roberto shouted.

He eventually found himself against the hollow wall, as Cyan came right into his face. Roberto felt he was going to faint as Cyan looked him straight in the eyes.

"Do it." Cyan simply said in a deep, sinister voice as she was only a few centimeters away from his face.

"Alright, I will do it, just please stop." Roberto cried as tears started coming down.

"Good, meet me by the pit of doom in a little bit." Cyan said. "Oh and be very prepared for you to be soaked, in one than one way…"

And Cyan flew off to get set for Roberto's ice bucket challenge, while Roberto wondered what his sister meant by the last thing she said.

A little later Roberto flew to the pit of doom and saw his sister there with a bucket of ice cold water, smiling heavily at her brother as he came closer.

"Why is she so happy?" Roberto wondered.

As Roberto flew out of the forest and he could see the whole pit of doom, he saw his worst nightmare. There in the stone seats of the arena were all the females of the blue macaw tribe. Roberto took a deep breath and than…

"No way!" Roberto shouted and then turned to fly away, however several females grabbed him as he tried to fly. Roberto struggled to get free as they set him down onto the center stone pillar where Cyan had the bucket of ice cold water, along with several of her female friends.

"Why sis?" Roberto asked.

"I thought it would be nice if all the females of the tribe saw you get soaked, better get it over with bro." Cyan smiled evilly.

Two females pushed Roberto over to Cyan and she along with another female held onto the bucket and flew above Roberto. Roberto completely speechless as the bucket started to tip and the contents started coming out.

"Holy c***!" Roberto yelled as the water impacted with him and completely ruined his handsome look, as his feathers became much darker and flatted. His head feathers covered his eyes as the water dripped from them.

Despite not being able to see, Roberto heard all the females, including his sister burst out in laughter at him, as he stood there.

"There, there Roberto, it was not that bad." Cyan replied, as she handed him a towel. "So who do you challenge?"

"I challenge Eduardo and…" Roberto thought for a few seconds. "And Cyan!"

"You are so on brother!" Cyan shouted. "Did you get that?" She said to one of her friends holding a camera.

"Every single second of it." Cyan's friend replied.

"Good, now let's go set up mine." Cyan determinedly said. "I think I will do a lot better than my brother!"

* * *

 **And so the brother has challenged his own sister to do the ice bucket challenge, let's see how that will turn out, next time!**


	5. Cyan

**Okay guys, well only one thing to say…**

 **And that is rules, rules, rules for this! I think you know what I mean, just go to my very angry author's note chapter!**

 **Anyway, let's continue!**

* * *

Cyan

* * *

While Cyan and some of her female friends were setting up another bucket of ice cold water for Cyan, Roberto went to go find his male friends to watch Cyan getting soaked. Little did Roberto know but his feathers were all messy and funny looking.

Roberto saw a group of his friends eating and chatting on a branch, not noticing Roberto land near them until he spoke.

"Hey guys." Roberto greeted them.

"Oh hey Roberto, what can we…" However his friend stopped mid sentence when he looked at him.

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look funny!" Another of Roberto's friends laughed and everyone else joined in the laughter.

Roberto looked down and around his feathers, they were all messy and such. His face went red as he tried fixing them to no avail.

"Alright, you guys had your laugh, now seriously." Roberto said sternly. "Cyan did the ice bucket challenge on me, and I picked her to do it."

"Why her?" One of Roberto's friends replied, curious.

"Yeah, Cyan is such a good girl." Another friend spoke up.

"Look, we are doing this, sibling rivalry and all, I want her to feel what I feel." Roberto replied bitterly.

And so Roberto led his friends back to Cyan, where the bucket was all ready for her as well as some of her friends to dump the contents and one female holding the camera.

"I'm glad you did not cower away from this, my sis." Roberto replied smiling evilly.

"I told you bro, it's on!" Cyan replied just as determinedly and looked straight into Roberto's eyes. "When I say I am going to do something, I do it!"

"Alright let's hurry up." Roberto replied.

The female holding the camera turned it on and started recording the challenge while two other females picked up the bucket with their talons and started flying over to Cyan.

As soon as the bucket was over Cyan, the females hesitated to spill the water.

Roberto was jumpy and excited to see his sister get wet and was disappointed when the girls did not spill the contents over her.

"Hey, what's the hold up? Come on, it's not that hard to trip the bucket!" Roberto shouted, the other males looking at him with annoyed looks.

Cyan looked up at the girls holding the bucket.

"It's okay girls, fire away!" Cyan shouted determinedly and the bucket tripped and ice cold water went all over Cyan.

Like Roberto, her head feathers covered her eyes and her wings dripped with water. Her once beautiful body all darkened by the water and Cyan, herself, was shivering form the cold.

"So who do you challenge Cyan?" The female holding the camera asked.

"I pick Jewel to do the challenge." Cyan replied, however her tone sounded like a sad one.

"Are you okay Cyan?" A male asked as he went beside her and put his wing on her.

"I'm fine." Cyan replied weakly.

"Here this should help." Another male said as he wrapped a towel around Cyan, trying to dry her.

"We should get her to someplace warm before she catches a cold." A third male joined in.

"Oh come on guys, she is faking it, she is fine!" Roberto replied, in a harsh tone.

All of the males turned to stare at Roberto with angry looks.

"What's the matter with you Roberto?" A male asked.

"Yeah, Cyan did such a brave thing and here you are laughing at her." Another male agreed.

"Come on guys, let's get Cyan someplace warm and comfortable and leave bitter Roberto here." A third male said.

And with that all the males, except Roberto, flew off with Cyan, leaving a speechless Roberto behind with his beak wide open.

While looking at them flying off, Cyan turned her head around to look at her brother. She gave him an evil wink, she was faking the whole thing.

"Can this day get any worse?" Roberto asked himself.

"Actually yes!" A female voice shouted.

Roberto turned around to see several angry female blue macaws looking at him, wings into fists.

"Oh holy feathers!" Roberto shouted.

"Let's get him girls!" A female shouted and all of them charged at Roberto to give him a piece of their minds.

"No!" Roberto shouted and shielded his face as the females punched him in revenge for making Cyan get soaked.

* * *

 **Note: Well Roberto really did not have a good time, well let's see what is in store for a certain falcon… Next time!**


	6. Tomada

**Okay guys three things to say, before we go to the next challenge!**

 **First, if you have not checked it out, I have a Halloween one shot. Spoiler alert! Blu turns into a zombie!**

 **Second, please make sure to give Marcus the military macaw a warm welcome as he has started his first story!**

 **And lastly, (sighs), rules, rules, rules! I deleted my author's note chapter and it updated for some reason and what do I see… More people wanting their OCs' in here! At this point, I am just going to ignore the people not following the rules. Seriously guys! It's like you guys can't read!**

 **Anyway, let's continue!**

* * *

Tomada

* * *

It was an unusually cold and windy day in the Amazon and around a small lake filled with water that had lots of ice in it, stood some members of the Rio Army performing the ice bucket challenge for a falcon member.

There stood a Spix macaw girl, a Snow owl, a Spix's-Lear's macaw, a Barn owl, and of course, the guest of honor, a Peregrine falcon.

After the Snow owl, named Alex, filled up the small lake with lots of ice, he turned to his falcon friend.

"Alright Tomada, it's time for your ice bucket challenge, in a different style." Alex smiled and chuckled at the falcon.

"I think I changed my mind, I don't want to do this." Tomada replied, nervous and scared.

"No, you have to Tomada." The Barn owl, known as Hyrum said. "You been challenged remember?"

And Tomada remembered back to when he was on the computer and watched the video from Alex the Scarlet macaw picking him for the challenge. He was so mad when his friend, Alex, the Snow owl, caught him watching the video and he told the rest of the army about it.

"Even so, I don't feel comfortable doing this." Tomada sighed and felt a wing on him.

"Hey buddy." The Spix's-Lear's macaw, known as Bosco, comforted him. "It's just very cold water, come on, be the brave bird you are and get it over with."

Tomada sighed and looked at the lake.

"Okay, let's get this over with." And Tomada walked to the edge of the lake and with a deep breath he walked into the water.

The coldness was beyond words as Tomada felt his feathers go all cold and wet as he stayed in there. It did not help that it was a cold, windy day too.

As Tomada stayed in there, he heard a bird shout something…

"More water!" Hyrum shouted out as he, Alex, and Bosco were above in tree branches each with buckets full of icy water.

"NO!" Tomada shouted out, but it was too late.

The three birds started pouring the water in the buckets in volleys, pouring a little at a time until they ran out. Each time, Tomada had to take a deep breath and struggled a little to breath as the water soaked him to the skin. Tomada felt like his whole body would turn into ice any second now.

"Alright guys, I think he had enough." Alex said to the others as he landed back down to the forest floor. "You can come out Tomada."

And Tomada slowly made his way back to dry land, shivering as he was freezing from all the coldness of just a few short minutes.

The Spix macaw girl came froward with a towel and wrapped it around Tomada, along with giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's my big, strong falcon." The Spix macaw, known as Sorrel smiled.

"Thanks sweetie." Tomada replied and returned with a kiss on the beak.

"Okay Tomada, it's time to choose who to do the challenge next." Bosco came up with a camera and pointed it at Tomada.

"Wait, you recorded all of that?"

"Sure did." Bosco chuckled. "So, who do you pick?"

Tomada thought about it for a minute and then turned back to the camera.

"I pick Alex (Snow owl), Hyrum, and Sorrel to do the challenge next." And Tomada turned to Sorrel. "Sorry, if you don't want to do it, you don't have to."

"Hey it's okay, I can handle some cold water." Sorrel replied.

Tomada was about to say something, when he sneezed loudly and his beak went all runny.

"However I think it's time to get you somewhere warm before you get really sick." Sorrel said, tying the towel around Tomada more tightly.

"That would be a good idea." Tomada smiled weakly and with his friends' help, they took him to his hollow, where he snuggled up in his bed and slept, watched over by Sorrel, who played nurse to Tomada.

* * *

 **Note: Wow, these challenges seem to get worse and worse for the victim! And next time is a turn for something strange…**


	7. Two Ethans?

**Well guys, nothing much to say, but…**

 **The Rio Awards by Alex The Owl is here and voting has officially started! And this is my first time as a writer seeing this event unfold! I can't wait to see who will win this year!**

 **Let's continue!**

* * *

Two Ethans?

* * *

"So I pick Blu, Tomada, Ethan, and Ralph, to do the ALS ice bucket challenge! You guys have 24 hours to respond!" Alex the Scarlet macaw says to the camera.

As soon as Alex says that suddenly a bright white light appears in the air next to the tree, blinding Alex, Liz, and his mother as they cover their eyes with their wings. As soon as the light was gone, they uncovered their eyes to see a blue macaw standing right in front of Alex.

"How about now?" The blue macaw smiles.

"Ethan?" Alex says, confused.

"You forget I have the Hat." Ethan chuckles at his Scarlet friend. "So are we going to do this?"

"I guess so." Alex replies, punishing himself for not remembering the Hat.

And Alex and his sister Liz refilled the bucket with water and then lots of ice. Ethan, meanwhile, was preparing himself to face the ice cold shower that he will surely get.

"Oh well, better to get this done and over with before the others." Ethan told himself as he breathed in and out. "Okay Ethan, you can do this, it's for a good cause."

As Alex and Liz finished preparing the bucket and brought it over, Ethan sighed. He was really not looking froward to doing this.

"Ready Ethan?" Alex asked.

"I was born ready!" Ethan shouts.

"Mom, hurry, bring the camera over." Liz shouts to their mom.

"Give me a minute honey." Their mother calls back, she was busy uploading Alex's video on YouTube at that moment. "And done!" Their mother says and flies down with the camera. "Okay, it's on." And their mom points the camera at Ethan while Alex and Liz are holding the bucket above his head.

"Here we go…" Ethan says quietly and prepares himself, until…

Yet another bright white light shows up and everyone, including Ethan, once again cover their eyes and when they uncovered their eyes…

A human in his mid-teens is standing besides the birds. A smile appearing on his face as he looks at the blue one.

"Hello Ethan." The human says.

"Ethan?" The blue macaw Ethan says to the human.

"What is going on?" Alex asks, if he was confused before, he certainly was more so now.

The blue macaw Ethan spoke to the the three Scarlets.

"I never told you guys, I was once a human, but after encountering the Hat, I was turned into a blue macaw and taken to an alternate world, which is this one. So this human is me from the other alternate world." And the bird Ethan, put his wing under his chin. "So why are you here?"

"I am here to just do the ice bucket challenge too with the bird me." The human Ethan says.

"We are going to need a bigger bucket." Alex says. "For him." He gestures to the human.

"I can do that." The bird Ethan says and using the Hat, conjures up a bigger bucket filled to the brim with ice and water.

"Wait!" Alex shouts. "You realized you could have used the Hat to fill your bucket!"

"Must have slipped my mind." Bird Ethan chuckles to which Alex facewings himself.

"Let's get this show on road alright?" Liz says.

Alex and Liz once again raised the bucket over bird Ethan while the human Ethan picks up the bucket himself and prepares to dump it's contents on him.

"Ready?" Human Ethan asks.

"Ready." Bird Ethan replies.

"3, 2, 1!" Human Ethan shouts and at the same time, both Ethans get soaked to the skin with freezing water, while their heads get pelted with pieces of ice.

Both Ethans shake themselves as they shiver from the cold, human Ethan trying to get the ice out from his shirt and pants while bird Ethan gets his head feathers out from his eyes.

"Man that was cold!" Bird Ethan shouts as he uses the Hat to conjure up two towels, one bird sized and one human sized.

As the two Ethans dried themselves, there was still one more thing to do for the two…

"So who do you two pick to do the challenge?" Alex asks.

"I pick Blu!" Bird Ethan says.

"And I pick HeadHusky!" Human Ethan says his pick.

"You get that mom?" Alex asks.

"Yes honey I did." His mother answers. "Great now I have to go back again to upload another video."

"I'm help you mom." Alex replies and the Scarlets leave, leaving behind the blue macaw and human.

"Well I guess this is goodbye Ethan." The human says.

"I guess so." The blue macaw replies.

"Until next time!" The human shouts as he goes back to his world.

"Next time…" The blue macaw says as he sighs.

* * *

 **Note: Well that was weird…, I wonder what the next challenge will be, hmmm…**


	8. Sorrel

**Hey guys! Finally back with this!**

 **Sorry it's taking a lot of time, but honestly it is your guys' fault for not moving this along smoothly, you guys really need to read the Intro and Rules part first! I don't want to say this every time I start another challenge, but I have to, to make you guys listen!**

 **Also, sorry to all of those who are reading and enjoying the Birdnapped short story in Medieval Adventures, I promise I will work on that and post the next part as soon as I can!**

 **Let's continue!**

* * *

Sorrel

* * *

Its been a couple of days after Tomada's ice bucket challenge and no one, after seeing Tomada's challenge on video, was eager to go next for it. The area where the Rio Army lived was quiet, everyone just doing what they normally do. They were sharpening their weapons, chatting with others, tending to their little ones or going on dates.

However one blue macaw girl wanted her challenge to be over with…

Tomada, the Peregrine Falcon, was taking a nap in his hollow, snoring very loudly. He was so sleepy that he did not hear Sorrel come in and stand besides him.

Tomada was smiling in his sleep, Sorrel was a bit angry to be honest and had an evil grin on her.

"Tom! Wake up!" Sorrel shouted.

Tomada woke up with a jump and looked around, panicking as he thought something was attacking the Amazon. He looked to see Sorrel giggling.

"Sorrel?" Tomada questioned. "Why did you wake me? I was enjoying my nap!"

"Tom, I want to get my ice bucket challenge over with and I want to do it now." Sorrel stated, sounding annoyed and upset for some reason.

"You sure?" Tomada asked.

"You questioning me?" Sorrel replied, staring right into Tomada's eyes.

"No… I…" Tomada started to panic. "Alright sweetie, I will tell Alex."

And Tomada flew off to tell his snow owl friend.

An hour later…

On the forest floor of the Amazon, a number of birds were gathered to watch Sorrel brave through the ice bucket challenge.

There was Skyler, Alex's girlfriend, as well as Jameson, the black owl, along with Bosco, Hyrum, Alex, and of course, Tomada, to watch Sorrel do it.

As the birds gathered with Alex and Jameson holding onto the bucket and Bosco again holding onto the camera, Sorrel flew in with a determined look on her face and saw her friends with sympathetic looks.

She did not even shy away while looking at the huge bucket and simply just continued walking towards it. She did not even look scared as she stepped besides the bucket of icy water.

"Are you sure about this Sorrel?" Alex asked, although he was a bit scared to what Sorrel will do to him because of what he asked.

"Yes I am sure, pour it on me." She replied sternly.

"You don't have to do this Sorrel." Tomada said and came up to her.

"Hey, you picked me, so I am going to do it." She replied. "But, you own me a date after I am done, okay." Sorrel stabbing her wingtip into Tomada's chest.

"Alright sweetie." Tomada replied and stepped back to where he was.

Bosco turned on the camera and pointed it at Sorrel while Alex and Jameson grabbed the bucket's handle with their talons and flew up over Sorrel. She had her wings crossed as she had a straight face on.

"3, 2, 1." Alex said, and he and Jameson spilled the watery contents all over Sorrel.

As soon as the water was all out and over her, she was breathing heavily from the cold and she shook some water dripping off her wings. Her head feathers were covering her eyes, but she uncovered them to reveal a very annoyed looking face.

Tomada came froward with a towel and wrapped it around her. He tried his best to give a comforting smile to her. However Sorrel was kind of upset to be honest.

Bosco, holding the camera, nervously came froward to ask who Sorrel picks next to do the challenge.

"So Sorrel…" Bosco asked, while his wing holding the camera was shaking. "Who do you pick to do the challenge next?"

"I pick Mimi to do the challenge next." Sorrel replied. "And I will enjoy watching it." She added quite evilly.

"How about we go to a warm place and dry you up?" Tomada intervened. "You can't go to a date all wet." He chuckled slightly.

"You are lucky I love you very much." Sorrel softly whispered to Tomada, so that no one else can hear her.

And with that everyone went back to their business. Well except for Bosco, who uploaded the video to YouTube and Tomada and Sorrel who enjoyed a lovely date that night. Both of them were satisfied that their ice bucket challenges were over and that they could just enjoy others being tortured with ice cold water.

* * *

 **Again…**

 **Can we please make this fun for everyone? The only way that will happen is if everyone follows the rules. I mean… Come on…**

 **It only takes a few minutes to read and follow them. I made the rules a bit clearer for you guys. Please look at them!**

 **And I will see you in the next ice bucket challenge!**


	9. Alex (the Snow Owl)

**Hey guys!**

 **First official thing from me in a long time! And it is so good to be back!**

 **I know this is probably not what you guys were expecting, but hey, at least it is something!**

* * *

Alex (the Snow Owl)

* * *

Another quiet day in the Amazon rainforest persisted or so it seemed…

A snow owl was flying away from something while panting and sweating. He looked like he was flying as fast as he could for hours from something that was chasing after him.

"No way guys!" The snow owl shouted at his pursers. "I don't want to get ice cold water all over me!"

"Come on Alex!" The Peregrine Falcon known as Tomada shouted after him, Tomada was chasing Alex to get him to do the challenge, Sorrel and Hyrum were with Tomada.

While Alex was still flapping his wings as fast as he could and pumping his strength into flying, a trap was waiting for him. Jameson the black owl was hiding behind a tree, waiting for Alex to fly past. As soon as Alex was close enough, Jameson pulled a vine that was tied to another tree close by and created a trip wire, which Alex flew into and fell down on a branch.

Alex was disoriented as he laid down and now at the mercy of his friends. Tomada, Sorrel, and Hyrum came in a few seconds later and smiled.

"Nice job Jameson!" Hyrum smiled as Jameson blushed from Hyrum's comment.

"Why must I have gotten picked?" Alex questioned to no one in particular as his head hurt a little from falling.

"Sorry buddy, but this is revenge for me and I picked you!" Tomada smiled as he held onto a vine and went towards Alex. "Come on guys! Let's tie him up so he can't fly away!"

And Tomada, Jameson, Hyrum, and Sorrel processed to tie up Alex on the branch he was laying down on. It was an extremely awkward position to be in, as Alex was just staring up, looking at the sky and couldn't really turn his head to see if anyone was going towards him until the last moment.

As Alex just laid there, he heard some more birds come and land near him. He heard a new male's and a female's voice, the female's sounded so familiar…

"Hello my sweetie owl." The female said in a low voice.

"Skyler?" Alex replied. "Please don't tell me you agree with this."

"Oh I do." The elf owl known as Skyler answered. "In fact, I am going to be the one who dumps the water on your head.

Skyler then flew up and with the help of Sorrel prepared the bucket while Bosco, the other new arrival, was holding the camera to record everything.

"Ready my sweetie owl?" Skyler asked in a sweet, but evil voice.

"No!" Alex yelled. "Please don't!"

"Too late!"

And Skyler and Sorrel tipped the bucket and sent all the contents falling down on Alex's face. Alex could not use his wings to cover his face as they were tied up as well, all he could do was close his eyes and bear the coldness. As the water impacted on his face, he choked and took in some deep breaths as the water was unbearable.

"Is… It… Over…" Alex gasped as he was freezing now.

"Not by a long shot." Skyler replied, chuckling a bit.

"What do you mean?" And Alex looked his hardest to see four more filled up buckets to drop its contents on him.

"Oh holy…" Alex started, but was again treated by another cold onslaught on his face.

Three more buckets later, it was all over and Alex was shaking from the coldness and shivering as his friends untied him.

"See, you are fine Alex." Tomada chuckled.

"Thanks a lot guys." Alex replied, not smiling and enjoying the cold feeling at all.

"Does my puffy boyfriend need a hug?" Skyler asked sweetly for real.

"I would love that!" Alex smiled excitedly and Skyler, along with Tomada, Hyrum, Jameson, and Sorrel came together in a group hug while Bosco came froward with the camera.

"Only one more thing, Alex." Bosco said to the snow owl. "Who do you pick to do the challenge?"

Alex thought about it for a few seconds and then turned to the camera.

"I pick Jewel next to do the ice bucket challenge!"

"Well let's go take you to a warm place and then we can relax together." Skyler smiled and winked at Alex.

Alex knew that she meant a make out session and that already warmed his heart. The two flew off together to their hollow while Tomada, Sorrel, Jameson, and Hyrum went back to their own daily routine while Bosco went to upload the video to Youtube in his hollow.

* * *

 **And so our favorite snow owl, Alex, has finally been soaked to the feathers in ice cold water!**

 **And also… My birthday passed… That's right… I'm 20 years old now.**


	10. Mimi

**Hey guys!**

 **Who is ready for some more birds getting soaked with ice cold water!**

 **Again…**

 **Before we go on, I would please like to remind you of the rules set up for this, you guys followed them really well for Medieval Adventures, so please do so here!**

 **Other than that, let's continue!**

* * *

Mimi

* * *

In a tree hollow in the Blue macaw tribe, two males were trying to get a female's ice bucket challenge over and done with, but the female was quite stubborn in not doing it.

"No!" An old, chubby female blue macaw shouted at Eduardo. "No way am I doing this!"

"Sis, you have to, you been picked for it, we all saw the video." Eduardo told Mimi, his sister. "And it's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" Mimi replied, a stern face on. "It's cold water!"

"Yet, but at least we are not telling you to do it in front of a whole crowd." Roberto, the other male, added in.

Roberto still had his ice bucket challenge fresh in his mind, when his sister Cyan forced him to be soaked in front of all the females of the blue macaw tribe. After that, when they did Cyan's challenge, Roberto not only lost his male friends over to Cyan, but some females beat him up for soaking Cyan.

"Come on Mimi, it will be over and done with very fast." Roberto said.

"Alright fine." Mimi gave up. "Let's get this done."

As Eduardo, Roberto, and several other blue macaws got ready for the challenge, filling up the bucket and putting in the ice, Mimi breathed in and out deeply, preparing herself for the cold onslaught.

As Mimi was leaning against a tree, two blue macaws were bringing up the bucket, struggling a little as it was very heavy. Mimi swallowed and gulped at the thought of the contents of the bucket.

Roberto held onto the camera, while Eduardo held onto a towel to wrap Mimi in after she was done.

"Okay, so this is Mimi's ice bucket challenge." Roberto stated for the record, after he turned on the camera. "Ready Mimi?"

"Not really." She stated, shaking a little.

"Well, we are still doing this." Roberto said and motioned for the two blue macaws to drop the icy water all over Mimi.

As the two grabbed the handle of the bucket and flew over Mimi's head, Mimi closed her eyes and sighed deeply before…

"AH!" Mimi screamed as soon as the ice and water touched her feathers and soaked her to the bone.

As the two blue macaws finished emptying the bucket of water, for some reason, they lost the grip on the handle, and they dropped it. Straight on Mimi's head, the bucket flipped and covered up Mimi, who still had her eyes closed. As she opened them, she saw nothing but red and started panicking. Eduardo tried to help her, while Roberto just laughed while recording all of this.

"Hold still sis!" Eduardo shouted to her.

Mimi was not listening and just continuing running about until she crashed into a tree and fell down. Eduardo came up and looked down at her with a smile.

"If you held still, this wouldn't have happened right?" He said to annoy his sister.

"Just wrap me in that towel you are holding." Mimi replied sternly, to which Eduardo did so, warming up Mimi a bit.

Roberto, who finally calmed down from laughing, came up with the camera for Mimi to nominate someone for the ice bucket challenge.

"So Mimi who do you pick?" Roberto asked.

"I think it is obvious who I pick." Mimi smiled at Eduardo.

"Oh no." Eduardo stated.

Meanwhile at a nearby tree branch stood a female Blue macaw and a male Peregrine Falcon.

"Satisfied?" The Falcon asked.

"Yes, I am, I enjoyed every minute of that, Tomada." The Blue macaw replied, chuckling as she said so.

"Well Sorrel, sweetie." Tomada the falcon replied, can we go now?" Tomada asked.

"Sure, I got what I wanted." She replied and flew off together with Tomada.

Sorrel wanted to watch Mimi's challenge, since she did challenge the chubby female to do so, she wanted to enjoy the older female get soaked and then panic over how cold it was. She surely did get quite a show!

* * *

 **And there we go guys! Mimi's challenge!**

 **I would very much like it if the next one was an OC challenge, but the only way I can do that, is if I see it in a review, and not a PM!**


	11. Author's Note

Well guys…

I have some bad and good news…

Let's start with the bad…

I am stopping the Rio Ice Bucket Challenge! Now hold on…

I am not stopping it for good. I will still do the movie characters ice bucket challenges, but no more OC challenges! I do have my reasons for doing this.

I really wanted this to be fun for everyone, to bring everyone together to have some laughs, but due to the low participation on everyone's part, it is not fun anymore…

And I don't understand why you guys can't just follow the simple rules! Like really…. Even a preschooler could understand the rules! I expected much more from you guys honestly!

I really wanted to be patient, but I lost it… No more OC challenges period!

* * *

Now to the good…

I thought of something much more fun to replace the Rio Ice Bucket Challenge!

After seeing the new trailer for "The Secret Life of Pets" and I have a one shot, called "The Secret Life of Blu" inspired by the first trailer, an idea jumped at me!

I am going to do something where all the movie characters and OCs' are Companions, (Yes, I said "Companions" because I find the word, "Pets", to be demanding for our animal friends) that live with a human, like Blu does with Linda .

Just check out another update from me that will come right after this to find out the details!

And to clear things up…

I am not deleting the Rio Ice Bucket Challenge because it is unfair to those who actually followed the rules and plus I am still going to do the movie characters.


End file.
